Running
by wcitygirl92
Summary: Derek proposed and Meredith ran. Will Derek go after her or will he let her go forever?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Okay so this is my first fanfic so be nice please. It will start in the present time but then the first couple of chapters will be a flashback, possibly the whole story will be a flashback. I don't know, I guess we'll see. Anyway let me know what you think and if I should continue.**

**Summary:**

**Derek proposed and Meredith ran. Will he go after her or will he let he go forever?**

Meredith couldn't remember the last time she had been in that room. In that house. Or even in that city. But she was back. She was back in Seattle and she was here to stay. Meghan was pulling on her pant leg and whinning that she was hungry, but Meredith was mesmerized.

_On second thought she did remember the last time that she was in that room. She was getting ready for a thirty hour shift at the hospital and Derek was sitting in the bed. He had divorced Addison just two months ago and they were dating now. It was going pretty good._

"_Hey Mer?"_

"_Yeah, Dr. Shepherd?" She replied with smirk on her face._

"_Did you ever think about your wedding when you were a kid?" He asked. He had a hint of nervous in his voice, Meredith realized now, thinking back to that day._

"_Umm, not really. I guess I was just really focused on trying to make my mom proud. I didn't really have any boyfriends so I didn't really think about it. Why are you asking?"_

"_Well,…" He started walking over to the door of the bathroom where Meredith was fixing her hair. He got to the door and knelt on one knee by her feet. "I wanted to ask you something. I love you Mer. In a huge, let you pick the movie, eat the last piece of cheesecake, buy you a puppy if you want one, let you do the brain surgery way. And I could not live my life with out you. So now I'm going to ask you the one question that I have wanted to ask you since I met you. Meredith, Will you marry me?" He looked so hopeful._

_Meredith was shocked. She hadn't expected this for a looong time. She wanted to get settled and take things slow. She wasn't ready for marriage. When she heard that question she freaked. "Ummmmmm, I am going to be late and Bailey is going to kill me." She said while running out the door, down the stairs and to her car. She got in and drove off. She looked back at the driveway and saw Derek standing there with a shocked look on his face. She felt horrible but she was not ready for this. She picked up her phone and called Izzie's cell, praying that she would pick up._

"_Hey Mer!" Izzie answered._

"_Izzie! I need you to get Derek out of the house for a couple of hours this afternoon."_

"_Why do you need him out of the house?"_

"_Can you just do this for me Iz? Make a really big grocery list, put as many things as you can on it and give it to him around two o'clock. Make sure the list is long enough to keep him at the store for at least an hour. Also, don't let him leave the house until then. Okay?" _

_Izzie could hear the urgency in Meredith's voice so she agreed and hung up to go and find Derek and something to keep him busy._

_Meredith arrived at the hospital and headed straight to the chief's office. "Dr. Webber, I need a transfer. I need to get out of this state and hopefully out of this part of the country. I would never ask you for something like this unless it was really important to me. So, please do this for me and don't ask any questions. Please Dr. Webber, Please."_

_Dr. Webber gave her a very odd look and saw the panic on her face. "Okay Meredith. Do you have any opinion on where you go?"_

"_Not really, just somewhere that Derek can't find me and preferably with a good nursing home that I can move my mom to?"_

"_Okay Meredith, go check in with Bailey and then come back here. I think I have an idea and I bet I can get you out of here by tonight. Go find Bailey and tell her that you are leaving then clear out you locker. Come straight back here. I wouldn't recommend talking to anyone else unless you want this all over the hospital though."_

"_Thank you Dr. Webber. I will be right back. Thank you again."_

_Meredith rushed out of the room to find Dr. Bailey, while Dr. Webber picked up the phone and started dialing a number. Meredith found Bailey and told her the story. Bailey was dissapointed that she was leaving but didn't ask any questions when Mer said that she had to get away from Derek._

**AN:**

**Thankyou for reading. Now, please review and let me know if I should keep on going. It will be MerDer eventually.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter will still be in a flashback format. Meredith and Derek will get together at some point but, warning, there may be character death. **

**Also, last chapter I forgot to mention that I do not own Grey's Anatomy or sadly Patrick Dempsey. So, please do not sue.**

Meredith's point-of-veiw:

As I hurried to the locker room to collect my things I overheard two nurses talking about me. I thought I heard the word pregnancy being thrown around but I didn't have the energy to turn around and thrash them for talking about me. _Plus,_ I thought,_ by tommorow I won't be here so it doesn't really matter what they say about me now. _Because of the early hour, it was like 3:30 in the morning, there wasn't really anyone hanging around in the halls so I got to the locker room without having to talk to anyone. I decided that I wouldn't tell anyone but Bailey and the Chief about leaving. That would mean that I would only have to say two goodbyes which was a relief but also kind of sad. I felt bad about not telling Izzie since she was in a way helping me but I knew that if I told her she would ask me to stay and then I would. As I finished grabbing all my stuff from my locker I pulled out the picture of me and Derek that was hanging on the inside of my locker door. It was of us the night he signed the divorce papers. We were at Joe's and he had just installed a karaoke machine. Derek had somehow convinced me to go up and sing a duet with him. We sang Tommorow from the musical with me playing the part of Annie and him the part of Daddy Warbucks. We both looked so happy and carefree. Like nothing could stop us. It was hard to believe that now two months later I was fleeing the city because he had proposed to me. I quickly shoved the picture into my bag and pushed those thoughts out of my mind. As I was about to close the door something in the back corner of the locker caught my eye. I reached my hand in and pulled the object out. I sighed as I did so. It was one of Derek's surgical caps. The one with all the ferry's boats on it. I had stolen it from his locker one day while leaving a note about dinner. I remember that he got into a huge fight with one of the laundry department people because he couldn't find it. After he got the guy fired I didn't have the heart to fess up to having it. So I just kept it. I used it for inspiration and I was determined that the first time I flew solo in a surgery I was going to wear it for luck and spiritual support. I wasn't sure that I was going to use it now but I kept it, shoving into my bag while thinking, _Do I really need or want to leave?_

**AN:**

**Okay so that chapter was really just memories but I needed a filler chapter. Next chapter will be meredith finding out where she is going and leaving. I will try to update soon but will need at least to reviews to do so.**


	3. time to leave

**AN:**

**Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming. Please, feel free to give any ideas that you have. They may not be used but are always greatly appreciated in case of a writers block. **

**Previously:**

_Do I really need or want to leave?_

**Chapter 3:**

**Meredith's point-of-view:**

_No, stop, _I thought to myself, _you have to leave._ And with that thought I got up and left the locker room, headed towards the Chief's office. It was getting close to pre-rounds time so more and more interns were slowly making their way toward the locker rooms. I had to be more careful not to be seen. I didn't want to have to talk to anyone or explain why my bag was stuffed full and I was headed away from the locker room. I went as fast as I could and didn't bother knocking as I barged into the Chief's office and sat down. He was just getting off the phone.

"Okay, Meredith, I found a hospital in New York. Is that too far away?" the chief almost sounded hopeful that I would say it was.

"NO,no New York is perfect." I replied hurridly. I wanted to get out of the hospital before Derek came looking for me here.

"Okay, well then I guess that I should tell you that the only hospital that had an opening happens to be the very hospital that Addison Forbes Montgomery and Mark Sloane work at."

I was shocked that after all of our history, the Chief would send me to work at the same hospital as those two people but at that moment I didn't really care. I was just set on getting out.

"That's fine Chief, I just need to get out."

"Well, we will miss you dearly but I guess that if you feel this is right then you have to go. But, could I recommend that you keep your mother here. I think that her Alzheimers is getting to the stage that if you move her now you may lose her completely. I can keep on visiting her and I can call you and keep you up-to-date on her condition. Plus, it means that, sadly, you will have to come back to Seattle at some point." The Chief had a pleading tone to his voice. He sounded desperate to keep some part of the Grey family close to him.

"I guess I could do that. I can just send the bills from New York. Now, when do I leave?"

"I have booked a flight for you for tonight that leaves at 6 o'clock. That isn't to early for you is it?" the Chief asked.

"No, it's perfect. Thank you for doing all of this for me." I said walking around the desk to hug the man who had almost been like a father figure to me. I was on my way and I wasn't going to look back.

AN:

So I was wondering if the New York idea had been used to much, but, in the end decided that it would work, it would have to work for the story. I promise MerDer later on in the story.

Thanks for reading and remember to review.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**Okay so, I need more reviews. I don't really know if I personally like this chapter, but I felt the urge to type, something or anything and I honestly don't know how good it is. So please let me know.**

Meredith arrived in New York 15 hours later. After finding the baggage claim and retrieving her bags she headed outside. She flagged down a cab and told them to drive her to the closest four star hotel to the airport. The cab driver did so eagerly, as he knew that it was at least 15 miles away. The airport was in the middle of no-where, which always meant good money. He decided that he would be extra pleasant in the selfish hopes of getting a good tip. But he also thought that the young, beautiful woman sitting in the back seat of his cab looked very sad and he felt somewhat sorry for her. He turned on some music and then turned to the road after deciding that he would leave the poor woman to her own thoughts rather than try and start a conversation with her.

Meredith was relieved that the driver didn't seem to want to have a conversation. He quietly turned on some music and gave her a smile through the rearview mirror then seemed to turn his thoughts completely to driving. Meredith was happy to be left alone with her thoughts. As it started to rain lightly outside the window, Meredith thought about how much she would miss her fellow interns. Without even realizing it she bagan to cry quietly. The tears running softly down her face. Did she really want to give up the love of her life? Could she do that or would she end up back on a plane to Seattle after just a week? Right now she didn't know the answers and she didn't really care. She just wanted to get to the hotel and sleep.

Back in Seattle; 15 hours earlier:

Derek had just asked Meredith to marry him and then she had run out. He stood there shocked and numb for a good fifteen minutes before he realized that she really had run out on him and that he should go after her. He headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs, determined to go out and find Meredith. But, when he got to the bottom of the stairs Izzie called him into the kitchen.

"Yeah Izzie? Can I help you with something?" he asked with an urgency in his voice.

"Umm, yeah. Actually, Meredith told me what happened and I really think that if you want a chance with her you should give her some time to digest this." Izzie replied. She had no idea what had happened and she hoped that he would actually believe that Meredith had told her what had happened and listen to what she had said.

"What?" Derek was getting confused. Shouldn't he run after her and make her talk to him?

"You know Meredith. She is shocked. And I think that you should let her come to you. Stay here today and help me with stuff around the house. Let her come to you, if you don't I think you might stand the chance of loosing her forever, instead of just today." Izzie hoped that by adding that in she would convince him to do as she said and keep doing so as she asked him to do different things throughout the day. She already had a list forming in her head of things that needed to be done.

"Okay, if you really think that I could loose her then I guess I won't run after her. But you are sure, aren't you?" Derek still wasn't sure that it was a good idea not to go after her.

"Yes I am sure. Now come on, the shower head in the bathroom hasn't been working right lately." Izzie led him toward the bathroom.

After giving Derek a short list of things to do Izzie went into the kitchen to start making a grocery list. She put everything that came to mind on it and then went and grabbed her favorite cookbook from the shelve. She started to flip to random pages on the cookbook. She would flip to a random page. Pick the best sounding dish on the page and write down every ingredient in the recipe, even if she already had the ingredient on the list. _ Hey, _she thought,_ it will take longer if he has to go through the whole thing and find all of the doubles on it._

At 2 o'clock she called Derek downstairs. Putting on her sweetest, my-best-friend-is-your-girlfriend-who-apparantly-ran-out-on-you-this-morning-and-i-know-how-to-make-it-better-so-listen-to-me-or-won't-help-voice, she hande him the list and asked him to the grocery store. He looked reluctant but finally agreed to go and left the house.

**AN:**

**Okay so this chapter was hard to write. I am in the middle of a small writers block and could use any ideas that you have. Please keep the reviews coming. I will not update until I get at least 2 more reviews. Thank you for reading**

**Sincerely,**

**awkwardelevatormoments**


	5. authors note, please read

Authors note:

Alright I thought I would take a chance to answer some of the questions in the reviews. First, though, I would like to thank everyone for reading. It is good to know that there are people who are enjoying the story. And now, to answer some questions.

Zappy92:

Okay, i'm not really sure on what you are confused about but I will try to explain. The first paragraph of the first chapter is in the present time. Then it flashes back to at least a few years ago. I am not sure how far yet. It is kind of like the Movie Titanic, where Rose is telling the story of what happened so many years ago. It is like Meredith is telling the story of what happened. I'm not sure if that explains it but that is the best way to explain it that I can think of. If you are still confused, let me know and I will try and help you understand. Thank you for reviewing.

KFF:

Thank you for giving all the feedback. It is greatly appreciated. So to answer your questions. My dad proposed to my mom while she was getting ready for work. She was standing in the bathroom, fixing her hair when he asked her to marry him. I thought that it was really cute and wanted to use the idea, which meant Derek asking her at 3 a.m. But, I also think that it show just how much he loves her because he would get up at 3 in the morning to ask her when he could have slept until noon. I had her run away because to me Meredith overreacts a lot in the show and that, to me, was her just overreacting. I'm not really sure why I had the nurses saying pregnancy. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was typing. I was kind of just letting my fingers do the writing. That is just the way I write sometimes. I hope that this answered all of your questions. I will try to slow it down a little and explain things more clearly. As always, thanks for reading and please keep on reviewing.

xobviously:

I will try and slow it down and explain everything more clearly. I would like some more information on getting a beta. I am new to Fanfiction and am not really sure what they do or how to get one. If you would help me with this it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for all the feedback.

Thank you to everyone else for reviewing and keep them coming. I would also like to take this chance to let you know that the updates are probably going to start being less often. I am a high school student and I do a lot of extra-curriculars. I am in the Show Choir and we our first competition coming up in a week and a half. We have a lot of rehearsals between then and now. I am also on the softball team and have open gym and lifting at least twice if not three times a week. On top of all of that I am in the school orchestra and the school choir and I have lessons for both. This is all in addition to homework. I will try to update as often as possible but I am extremely busy. I am not abandoning the story if I don't update for awhile.

As always thank you for reviewing and keep them coming.

Sincerely,

awkwardelevatormoments


End file.
